


Oikawa x Watari Catboys

by lusbluesclues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusbluesclues/pseuds/lusbluesclues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, Icie~! </p>
<p>I hope I was able to fulfill your wishes with my fanart! I'm a person who draws happy, colorful art most of the time, so I hope that works for you :)</p>
<p>I chose Oikawa and Watari from your requests because I had never drawn the two of them before, and I drew them dressed as cat boys because you expressed a fervent interest in cats. More than fervent. A serious love of cats. Lots of cats. (I love cats too, I don't blame you)</p>
<p>I had a lot of fun drawing this for you, and I really hope you like it!</p></blockquote>





	Oikawa x Watari Catboys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Icie~! 
> 
> I hope I was able to fulfill your wishes with my fanart! I'm a person who draws happy, colorful art most of the time, so I hope that works for you :)
> 
> I chose Oikawa and Watari from your requests because I had never drawn the two of them before, and I drew them dressed as cat boys because you expressed a fervent interest in cats. More than fervent. A serious love of cats. Lots of cats. (I love cats too, I don't blame you)
> 
> I had a lot of fun drawing this for you, and I really hope you like it!


End file.
